I Know Why You Stay
by TheRealJoeyWheeler
Summary: I know why you stay. JoeyxRyou Joey knows the pain of being hit and wants to show Ryou true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Joey looked over at his friends. All of them happily in love. Each for their own reasons. Each beautiful reason.

Yugi with Yami. They where the same in dress and music and games. But they where not each other in moods, Yugi was small and cute. Had a long temper but be sure to run once you angered him. Yami was tall and quickly angered. But they both made the other happy. They both did all they could to please each other. So much that Yami had given Yugi an engagement ring with a small engravement oh the words 'your move'. Because of how often they said that when playing the games they loved.

Joey thought of him and Seto. He had no clue as to how they fit but they did. Seto was overly protective. Where he had never know what it felt like to have someone touch you for happiness. They where so alike. Both hard as stone that could only be weakened by their siblings. Joey had said many times the sweet things Seto did for him. The ice cream party last summer and the time Seto had rented out an arcade for him just to play the newest game. If you where lucky you could hear Seto mumble how bad the food was at lunch compared to Joeys which he had been eating for almost a year now.

Next he looked to the only straight couple in his group of friends. Tristan and Tea. They looked so happy. Tea was trying to fix her hair and Tristan kept messing it up right afterwards. Their love was an annoying one. One where they teased each other. Joey remembered how often he had heard Tea moaning and begging Tristan when he put her on a limit of kisses she could have.

Next he looked to his right and watched as Rachel put an arm around his sister. Serenity was talking to Yugi. Her brown eyes open with excitement. He had seen her eyes with the same excitement when she called her lovers name 'Rachel' with her returning it with a 'Serenity'. Their love was a storybook. They knew each other so well, best friends before dating. Rachel had done everything Serenity could have wanted. She teased her and painted her nails and small things of kindness but had many times punched people over her. Like Seto had done for him several times.

But the one he had yet to understand was sitting in front of him. Ryou and Bakura. Ryou was so soft and sweet. Bakura was hard and mean. Bakura was so strong and muscular where Ryou was small and breakable. Bakura was the type of person who yelled and threw things. Where Ryou couldn't raise his voice to a fly. There had been many time Joey had wondered if Bakura was hitting him. Ryou and Bakura just didn't fit. Not like Yugi and Yami. To Joey there relationship was one of tough love something Joey knew Ryou couldn't handle.

Joey looked around the table and nodded to himself. Everyone fit but Bakura and Ryou. When they broke up he knew Ryou would be welcome in his and Seto's bed or Yugi's and Yami's. Bakura would be welcome with Marik and Malik from down the road.

Joey looked to Ryou and wondered how many scars and bruises he would fine on that pale skin. Then he turned and saw Bakura tightening his grip on the smaller of the two. Joey knew that it would leave a bruise. Like the others he had seen. On Ryou's wrist and neck.

Only half as many scars as Joey would put on Bakura if he found any on Ryou.

Joey knew why Ryou stayed. The same reason he couldn't leave his dad. He loved him whether or not the love was returned. Joey knew right then that he would show Ryou true love when he left Bakura. Joey nodded and looked at his other friends. Yes Ryou would know how Yugi and Tea felt, and Joey would show him.

Joey got up from the table and grabbed his bag.

"Mutt?" Seto ask. Watching as gathered his things.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom and then head to class. I'm fine." Joey said. Thinking of the letter he was gong to put in Ryou's locker.

Joey went to the bathroom and wrote the note.

 _Dear Ryou,_

 _I know why you stay with him. He hits you, but you stay because you think your not good enough. When in truth it's just one sided love. You love him and he returns it with hitting you. You think that it's love when it's not. Ryou I could show you love. I could show you what love should be. I could do better then him._

 _3:30 my place_

 _Joey_

Joey slide the note in Ryou's locker and walked to class. He sent Seto a text and told him he had to do something and would see him later in the day.

Joey was his house at 3:26 looking at the door hoping to see the pale flower and show it love.

Knock Knock

Joey opened the door. He saw Ryou.

"Could you tell?" Ryou ask

Joey nodded and pulled him into the house. "And you'll be able to tell him what love is after tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RosalindHawkins, here you go. You asked for more and I'm giving it. I mostly don't write this ship but you like it so I will give.

By the time the night of love shared between the two had ended Ryou was wrapped up in Joey's arms on the small bed they had shared. They had awoken after an hour of sleep. Ryou smiled at Joey who was on top of him and he returned the smile.

"You have a hickey on you." Joey said sitting up. He looked towering to Ryou whom was laying on the bed.

Ryou's wide brown eyes became wider.

"I do?" He ask his voice shacking slightly. Joey nodded and kissed Ryou's nose.

"Seto won't mind about this. He has to sleep with some of his business partners kids to get better equipment. He won't mind our night. Tho he might want one with all of us together." Joey winked and walked to the bathroom coming back with makeup. "I learned how to cover the hickey's he got so I'm sure I can cover yours. Besides its very small."

Joey smiled at Ryou and sat on his hips and smirked at the blush the small boy gave. They where both naked nothing separating them from touching skin the way they had last night but a small blanket.

Joey put the small amount of makeup on the small boy smiling at his work before handing a hand held mirror to his new found lover.

Ryou's eyes widened he couldn't tell where the love mark had been.

"I wanted to be a makeup artist." Joey said getting up fro his position over Ryou and stretching. "I'm gonna get dressed and make some supper. It's 6. What did you tell Bakura that made him let you stay?"

"I told him I was doing a project with you for astronomy. I told him we would sleep in the day and work at night with the stars." Ryou said picking up a hair tie from the beside table and pulling his hair up and beginning to tie it.

"Ryou." Joey started. "How long has he been abusing you?"

Ryou's arms stopped doing what they where doing and slowly fell from their height above his head. "All my life. Before we dated he said he would stop if I let him have me. I did. That was 3 years ago." Ryou's once wide eyes now where half their size. The eyelids dropped and tears pilled up in the eyes of the white haired man behind Joey. Joey turned to face Ryou.

"If I could help you get out of the relationship and into mine and Seto's would you do it? I love you. Not like I love Seto. With Seto I love fighting him. The angry love he gives is amazing. But you. Your small and soft and I want what we had a few hours ago again."

Ryou's wet eyes looked at Joey with love and surprise. "I want it again too. Help me get him away from me and I'm yours."

Joey smiled and kissed his new secret lover. "I'll talk to Seto and he'll help us. Get dressed I'll cook and then we should probably do our homework we have school tomorrow."

Ryou sat up in the bed and finished his hair before pulling on his clothes from last night. How lucky he was Joey was a soft lover a harsh one like Bakura whom ripped and pulled clothing off of his skin. Ryou dressed and so started smelling food coming from the kitchen and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Joey cooking and hearing Seto'd voice on speaker phone.

"Puppy where are you?"  
"My apartment. I'm here with Ryou." Joey turned to see Ryou behind him. "Say hi Ryou."

"Hello, Seto,"

"Evening Ryou."

"Seto be nice to my cream puff." Joey said giving Ryou a wink.

Seto huffed on the phone.

"Seto I think I want Ryou in our group. But the thing is he's in a bad relationship now, could you help us?"

The silence on the other end of the phone made Ryou frown. What if Seto didn't want him with them? What if seto told Bakura and Bakura hit him.

"Cream Puff do you want to join us?"

Ryou nodded and in a meek voice spoke. "Yes."

"Then I'll have it fixed. I'll make sure Bakura leaves you alone."

"Thank you Babe!" Joey yelled in the kitchen.

"Seto…can we call me something else? Bakura called me that."

"Then you are now a kitten." Joey exclaimed.

Seto laughed. "I'm a zookeeper. A Puppy and a Kitten and a god knows what else Mokibua drags home."

"Well we gotta go eat Seto bye."

"Bye bye Kitten. Bye bye Puppy." The phone hung up and Ryou let out a breath he forgot he was holding in.


End file.
